


May I Help?

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [101]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words bow, good and honest.





	May I Help?

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/178413695549/okay-this-was-for-last-fridays-sterekdrabbles)

“You are so good,” Stiles said as Derek bowed his head. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, felt him relax, and pulled him closer. 

“So good, and honest. You care so deeply for people and ask for nothing in return.” Derek’s breath shuddered out and Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist. Stiles kissed the top of Derek’s head when he nuzzled into the crook of Stiles’ neck.

“May I take care of you?” Stiles asked quietly. It took him a minute, but eventually Stiles felt Derek nod against his neck.

“Thank you,” Stiles said as he hugged tight.


End file.
